Framed
by vaso.caskett
Summary: Mornings that start great, usually don't up like that. "Captain Beckett, you are under arrest for murder", she hears and the color drains from her face. Last chapter written for CastleFanFicMonday. Now Complete.
1. Chapter 1

_Hope you enjoy my new story and please keep in mind English isn't my native language. If someone is willing to beta the next chapters (which are written) please contact me. Thanks._

* * *

It's mornings like this she's missed the most the months they spent apart. A few minutes before the alarm goes off while luxuriating in her husband's arms. Today she wakes up with him spooning her from behind, but it's not enough, she just wants to see him; wake him up the way she knows. So she turns in his arms and starts peppering kisses on his cheek, his lips, wherever she can reach.

"Mmm, good morning!"

"Morning sleepyhead." She continues her worship while hugging her husband bringing their bodies even closer, if that's possible.

"Someone's in a mood."

"You complaining?" she starts to withdraw but now it's his turn to reach for her bringing them flush against each other.

"Definitely not complaining. Just making sure you won't leave me high and dry like the other day…" he suggests.

"Wasn't my fault Ryan called… And if I remember correctly that night I made it up to you… twice!"

"That you did!" he raises his eyebrows suggestively.

"So now how about you stop talking and start moving!" she suggests while pulling him on top of her kissing him and stroking lower trying to make him crazy; "I have evidence at hand that you don't need much convincing!"

"Oh Captain, you still have no idea what you do to me."

"Rick! Kiss me!" she breaths.

* * *

"That was so worth waking up for!" He exclaims while leaning on the headboard.

"Knew you'd appreciate it babe." She is fresh out of the shower, dressed and ready to start her day. "Will you be at your office all day?"

"Yeah have a couple of appointments with potential clients."

"So no lunch date at the Old Hunt?" she sounds disappointed.

"No, sorry!" he apologies.

"It's okay babe," she pats him reassuringly leaning in for one last kiss, "I'll see you tonight!"

He doesn't let her go far, grabbing her lapels and reeling her for another kiss.

"I'll miss you though." He says between pecks.

"I know" kiss, "me too!" kiss "A lot!"

* * *

It's another boring day at the office: paperwork, meetings, stat reports and lots and lots of phone calls. Days like this she doubts her decision to take the promotion and be stuck behind a desk. She misses the action, the adrenaline of taking down suspects.

The few times she was needed on field didn't make up for the time she's spend sitting in boring meetings down in 1PP. Deciding that her current progress is enough for now, she exits her office with the excuse of her need for a caffeine fix, but what she really wants is info on Ryan and Esposito's active case; simulate her brain with real work.

"Hey guys, need anything?" she asks.

"Everything is fine, Captain." Ryan uses her formal title to mess with her. It's kind of their little game, they only use her title when in public or when other officials are in sight. But in the precinct they only use it to mess with her. They know when she's had enough of the paperwork and is out strolling the bullpen for little glimpses of active cases.

"You sure you don't need anything?" She insists.

"Nah, it's a pretty clean case. We just need confirmation from the lab to go get the guy."

"If you are sure." She deflates.

"You know you can always call Castle, go grab an early lunch." The Irish being their number one fan suggests, but Espo elbows him trying to stop him.

The boys don't know they are back together for a couple of months now. Neither anyone else. They've decided that the less people knew, the less likely to get in enemy's ears.

It was convenient really; with Martha's new apartment and Alexis being busy with school along with her fascination with the PI office, there are few nights the family had shared dinner at the loft, making Beckett stay at the precinct later than usual. They knew they could trust them, along with Ryan, Espo and Lanie but they decided not to. Beckett the forever pessimist argued that if anything were to happen to them their family should stay safe and not have to lie. Castle went along with it and so far they were enjoying their little game. They were both reminded of their first months together, that summer of 2012, when they were sneaking into each other's apartments late at night.

The boys haven't stopped from trying to make things right between them though.

"I'll be in my office if you need anything!" She couldn't even come up with a decent reply this time.

"I don't understand what has made her so stubborn on the whole Castle situation." Ryan insists after she is out of earshot.

"Maybe because of the recent page 6 article? _Author ditching wife number 3 for round 3 with wife number 2?"_

"Come on man, you can't believe that. Even the headline is lame, she is his publicist, they were just discussing business over a meal. And besides we know it was Beckett who told him she needed some time apart."

Whatever argument Espo might had was cut short when the elevator announces a new arrival and in comes Captain Gates, along with who they later found out was the Captain of the 22nd precinct along with a couple of uniforms.

Both detectives head her way greeting their former Captain, "Sir it's nice to see you. What brings you here?"

"Is Captain Beckett here? We'd like to have a word" she informs them, ignoring all pleasantries.

"You know the way, Sir." They point her to her former office.

They are left looking at her dumbfounded, "What was that about? She seemed… stranger than usual."

* * *

"Sir, it's nice to see you, to what do I owe this pleasure?" Beckett greets her former Captain.

"I'm not here for chit- chat Captain Beckett." Beckett immediately notices that something in her tone is off.

"Sir, what's wrong?" she inquires.

"Captain Beckett. You are under arrest for murder!" 

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you to all who reviewed, followed, favorited the story. Hope you continue to like it as we move on._

* * *

"Captain Beckett, you are under arrest for the murder of Jonathan Dos Santos!" Please turn around.

She can't believe what she is hearing. "Is this some kind of joke? Who is that guy?"

"Beckett don't make this any harder." Gate advises her former detective.

"Make this harder? I want to know who is that guy and what does he have to do with me."

Gates opens the file she has with her. "Jonathan Dos Santos, suspected of murder of his wife Maria Dos Santos. Was released when it was proved that her brother killed her. Jonathan Dos Santos was then harassed by one Detective Beckett fresh out of her promotion back then. She was issued a restraining order which she didn't take into consideration and was then suspended for a week. The only black spot on your record before your suspension 3 years back. He was found dead this morning with a note on him confessing of the crime back then. Said note had a set of fingerprints on it, yours Captain Beckett."

Gates concludes reading the file and passes it to Beckett. Recognition dawns on her face. One of her first cases in homicide. She was so set in serving justice to the victims' families that most often than not she overstepped boundaries, became obsessed. That was the one time her obsession became too much. The result was her suspension and a lengthy talk from Montgomery to make her see reason. The first time she understood he could be her mentor. From then on she obediently followed his every advise.

"What are you saying that after all this time I went looking for revenge, for a suspension all these years back? And I'd be stupid enough to leave prints on the note? Sir, come on. You know me better than that." She tries to reason with her former Captain.

"I suggest you call your lawyer. The case is in the jurisdiction of the 22nd precinct and Captain Rover is here to escort you. I'll be your replacement here."

"Sir!" She tries one last time. This can't be right.

"Turn around Beckett. Don't make a scene."

Beckett is handcuffed by the uniforms and is escorted out of the homicide floor. When the boys witness their friend taken into custody and in handcuffs none the less, they are immediately by her side.

"Ryan, Espo get to the bottom of this. Find out who processed the note and most importantly if Dos Santos has made enemies over the years. Was he into some kind of trouble?"

"Don't worry Beckett, just hang in there! We'll figure everything out."

Once she is in the elevator Gates calls them inside her office.

"Sir, you don't think she did this right?" Ryan questions.

"Of course not, but I had to play the part. I want to stay in the loop so we can help her as best as we can. Now tell me. What has she gotten herself into this time?" she tries to make sense of the situation.

"No idea Sir. Something is off with her, she has even split from Castle, so something is definitely off, but we were not included this time."

"Call Mr. Castle; Tell him what happened. He might be able to help us."

* * *

"Hey guys, what's up? Missed my unique input?" he answers the phone upon seeing the ID.

"Hey Castle, can you talk?" Esposito wastes no time with their little games.

"I'm between appointments but I can spare a few minutes to lend you a hand." He still hasn't caught up on their tone.

"Castle, this is serious." They put a stop on his teasing.

Finally catching on their mood, he sobers up immediately. "What's wrong?"

"There is no easy way to say this, so here goes. Beckett has been arrested for murder."

"Ha-ha, very funny guys, now tell me what do you want?"

"Castle we are not joking. Guys from the 22nd came and took her. Gates acts as an interim Captain here."

"Whose murder?" he manages to get out. It's not possible this murder has anything to do with their investigation, she would have told him. Wouldn't she?

They proceed to tell him the story of Dos Santos and how he was connected to Beckett.

"When was this guy murdered?" he asks knowing that Beckett has spent every night with him but not knowing if he should reveal it.

"Two nights ago, why you know something that might help?" they ask.

"Guys I have a call from an unknown number, maybe it's her I'll call you back." He hangs up before the boys ask anything else.

"Alexis I have to go; can you take over?" His daughter is surprised to see him go, they were booked for appointments all afternoon but she doesn't have time to voice her protest.

* * *

"Hi, I'm Richard Castle and I'm here to see Captain Beckett." He is out of breath when he reaches the officer at the reception desk.

"Sorry, sir, no visitors allowed." He informs him.

"I'm here to make arrangements about her lawyer. It will only take 10 – 15 minutes tops." He had practiced the excuse on his way over.

"Wait here."

He is anxiously awaiting word on whether or not he'll be allowed to visit her, he must talk to her, make her see reason to use her alibi and get out! After a lot of waiting they finally let him visit her for 10 minutes.

"Castle, what are you doing here?" she wasn't expecting to see him. "There was a reason I didn't call you! I didn't want to raise suspicions!"

"The boys did. They were worried. Shit Beckett, it's what I think it is?" He is obviously distraught.

"Probably, who else would go into all that trouble to find one of my first mistakes as detective and bring it back to harm me?"

"You know that everything can be over with just my testimony."

"NO! Under any circumstances you are to reveal that! Promise!"

"Beckett!"

"Castle promise me. I didn't put us through all that in the autumn so we could spill the beans ourselves in the first sign of trouble." She whispers harshly.

"The first sign of trouble? Beckett look around you! You are in lock up!"

She sighs leaning on the bars and she almost whispers. "Castle, if they want to disgrace me so be it. As long as they don't consider me a threat anymore. If I have to do time but they let me and everyone else I love live, so be it."

"I can't believe what I'm hearing, god Kate!" He has to think something and fast.

"Rick, promise. You don't reveal anything and you don't come to visit."

"I'm not even allowed to visit? Are you out of your mind?"

"And the occasional dinner with Gina to feed the papers would be good too." She adds.

"You and your ideas! You are fortunate you are behind bars because I could really throttle you right about now!"

"It's going to be alright Castle."

"Mr. Castle you have 2 more minutes." The officer announces.

"Go." She tells him.

"I love you." He whispers covering his mouth not to be seen from the cameras.

"Always." She replies.

"Hang in there alright we'll get to the bottom of this."

* * *

It's a couple of hours later and the gang is gathered in Castle's loft after his request. He knows he promised Beckett, but technically he is only telling his immediate family. No one else will know.

"Okay here goes. What I will tell you is not to leave this room. No one outside this room should know, do I have your word?" he makes them promise.

"Castle what is it?" They are impatient.

"Do I have your word?" He insists.

"Of course, bro." The boys reply as one.

"Yeah, dad." He decided to include Alexis on their secret as well. After ditching her at the P.I. office earlier she had questions, questions he wasn't in the mood to lie about.

Taking a deep breath, he starts. "Beckett and I are back together for a couple of months now."

"What the… dude seriously? Again with the secret relationship thing?"

Castle lets the information sink in for a second, he knows they are right to be angry, again.

"We decided to keep it a secret so you all didn't have to lie if something happened, like now. And not to put you into harm's way from the ones threatening Beckett." He elaborates.

"What has she gotten herself into?"

"I've already said too much. You don't have to know the other details but know, that what Beckett did back in September, the split, was her way of protecting me. We might not agree but I've made my peace with it, forgave her and we've moved on."

"So you want to tell us, she was with you the night of the murder?" Esposito is the first to catch up.

"Yes, but that woman I'm telling you will be the death of me, wants to keep it a secret, even if it means spending time behind bars. She thinks they'll leave everyone else, meaning us, out of this. But we can't let her do time. So we search: evidence, clues as to who might be that killed Dos Santos, and maybe who is that hired him. But we do it quietly. We don't want to spook whoever is behind this; Beckett is willing to do the time if it means protecting us, so we can't put ourselves at risk. Understand?"

"You got it, bro. We'll get to the bottom of this while being quiet. Only the three of us. No one else." They vow.

Alexis gets up and hugs her dad "I'm happy for you guys. It might not be the right time but I'm glad you are okay with each other even if we didn't know about it. And I'll stay out of it, but promise you'll be careful too."

"We will be, Alexis." He reassures his daughter.

"Anything else?" the boys ask.

"Yeah, she banned me from visiting, so you two will be the ones sneaking her info."

"She is really set on playing the break up part." Ryan is stunned by his friend's determination.

"That's the easy part. The worst is she asked me to keep going out for the occasion dinner with Gina, to feed the papers and make the separation believable."

The boys exchange a look that is not lost on Castle. "You really believed it didn't you?" He can't believe the boys would fall for it, especially after witnessing him chase after Beckett for 4 years.

"Sorry bro, but we didn't know what to make of the situation."

"Ancient history." Castle always easy to forgive the people he loves. "What's important now is getting Beckett out and fast."

 **TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

And on with the story we go. Hope you like it :)

* * *

The days passed without much progress. The boys were spending every minute they could spare to get evidence on who might be behind Dos Santos' murder and Castle trying to figure out a way to get his wife out of jail temporarily.

It was two days after her initial arrest that the people from the 22nd arranged a hearing with the judge where he decided it would be better she was sent to a maximum security prison. She might be separated from Castle but not divorced, as the judge pointed, and his previous disappearing act during his 3XK arrest weighted heavily on his decision. With the amount of money and resources he could master it would be easy to sneak her out of holding from a precinct, he pointed out. So Castle was trying to get his lawyer to set a hearing to bail her out of prison till the trial. He knew odds weren't in their favor, but he had to try. He couldn't leave her alone in there.

Beckett on her part was rejected. She had settled to the idea that she would spent time in jail, and she was okay with that, she really was, as long as her family remained safe and well. Esposito and Ryan visited once a week, giving her updates on the case and passing her words of encouragement from Castle. On her part she tried to persuade them that she really was okay, reassure Castle that everything will be alright, but the boys could see behind the façade; she was tired and most of all scared.

The boys arrived at his doorstep an afternoon two days before their weekly visit to Beckett, so it didn't come as a surprise to him. They often came by to discuss the progress on the case or ask what message he wanted them to deliver. But when they stopped just inside the threshold looking as if they wanted to bolt he was alarmed.

"What's wrong?"

Neither spoke, just looked at each other trying to decide who will be the one to break him the news.

"Guys you are scaring me. What did you find?"

"It's not what we found, we've made no further progress. Guys from the 22nd have made whatever evidence inaccessible to anyone besides those who need to know."

"Then what is it?" He pressures.

"It's Beckett." Esposito starts.

"What happened?" he's become white as a sheet afraid the worst.

"She was attacked in prison; ambushed during lunch hour."

"How did that happen? Where were the guards?"

"All conveniently located on the other side of the room tending to another fight, they couldn't get there in time."

"How bad?" He is afraid of the answer.

Esposito sighs, delaying his answer.

"How bad?" he insists.

"She is in the hospital, broken ribs and fractured wrist. Badly bruised."

"Damn it!" He breaks down smashing everything he can reach on the table by the door. "Damn it! Freaking LokStat and her need for justice!" He flips the table, tears in his eyes.

"Bro, calm down, you are not helping." They are trying to cool down their friend.

"Richard, what's the matter?" Martha having heard the commotion is down the stairs instantly.

He heaves, he can't speak, blind rage taking over.

Ryan explains everything to Martha and she is immediately by his side, enveloping her son in a much needed comforting hug letting him take it all out.

After he has composed himself enough, he comes to his full height, determination etched in his features, addressing the two detectives.

"Find a way to sneak me in that hospital room. I have to see her!"

* * *

A set of scrubs later and Castle is in the hospital. Now to get to her room. He poses as her nurse for the evening, entering the room with the medication she is required to take and informing the officers at her door that he'll be a while since she needs a bandage change.

One of the officers starts asking questions but the other, a friend of Espo's from the 54th, calms his partner so Castle enters the room without further arguments.

She must have been asleep but the door opening startles her. He first sees her face. One eye half closed and a cut on her eyebrow. The cast on her wrist is the next thing he notices, since her hand is propped up on pillows. He hasn't moved from the door and she is instantly alarmed. He sees her distress and pulls down the mask from his face.

"Hey, hey, calm down it's me."

"Castle?"

"Hi!" he is approaching her bed.

"How did you get here?" she asks.

"Don't worry about it, I had help from our friends." He informs her.

The silence stretches, but he is the one to take the last step needed to be by her side and try to reassure her with his words.

"What the hell happened, Kate?"

"Ambush at the cafeteria. Not important right now."

"Not important? Are you even listening to yourself?"

"We don't have much time Castle, come here." She demands patting the space by her hip.

"I won't hurt you?"

"Nah, it's just the ribs and the wrist. It will be okay, come on!"

He sits by her hip, taking her good hand in his, squeezing tightly.

It takes him a while to make sure that she is okay, but he finally leans in pressing his lips delicately to hers.

"Does it hurt?" He dares ask. She might be injured but he knows she can take him even in her current state.

"It's better now." She tries to reassure him. "You should have seen the other guys." She tries to wink at him but it's more of a grimace than a wink. "Broke their jaws. Don't think they'll be eating anything, anytime soon." She grins.

"You are proud of yourself huh?"

"Meh…" she shrugs.

"Kate! Let me testify."

"Not a chance you are getting dragged into this."

"I'm already into it!"

"Yes, but _they_ don't know it!"

"You are aware that since they tried this once, they'll do it again and again." He tries to make her see reason.

"I'll be ready next time."

"Kate…"

"Rick, there is no point in arguing. Make sure I get out on bail and everything will be fine. We'll have time to figure things out."

He sighs, leaning down so their foreheads touch.

"Once again, I don't agree with how you handle this case, but we'll do it your way."

"Thank you." She pulls up trying to kiss him, but Castle notices her discomfort.

"Careful."

"It's just the ribs babe, don't worry."

"Beckett, you should know by now, that I'll always worry!"

"Can you stop talking now?"

"Do you have anything better in mind?" he teases, trying to bring some normalcy in all this. As if they aren't in the hospital, guards at the door watching her, but at the loft enjoying a lazy afternoon.

"Rick…" she threatens trying to reach him once more, the discomfort evident in her face.

"Easy!" He finally closes the gap between them and with that a small part of his soul is healed. He is not as confident as she is, he is afraid of the outcome but whatever life throws their way, they'll deal with it later. Now he just enjoys the little time he has with his wife.

* * *

Due to her attack the bail request was pushed through and the court date has arrived. The boys attend but they have Castle on speakerphone, he doesn't like what he hears.

They are still legally married they both have strong ties to law enforcements and along with Castle's financial status, they make her a prime suspect to escape the country so her bail request is denied.

Once the boys are out of the courtroom they try to sooth their friend, but he hears none of it. It's partly his fault they can't grant her bail, so whatever happens to her from here on it's all his fault.

 **TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

Castle's PI office has become a second precinct. After Beckett's attack and the subsequent denial for bail they all vowed to work harder, find the needle in the haystack that will set their friend free.

They've spent hours reviewing the footage from the night of the murder and what they had concluded was that whoever framed her used a person, very similar to Beckett, maybe even a doppelganger, imitating Tyson's M.O., probably to throw them off and lead them chasing ghosts. Ryan having used all his resources, used a special software to determine height and walking patterns, that's why they now could tell with certainty that whoever was caught on ctv was considerably shorter than Beckett and had a small limp. None of that could stand in a court though so they expanded their research to plastic surgeon offices in the area wondering how far they've taken the Jerry Tyson imitation game. Another dead end; Faux-Beckett as they came to call her was lost from every security footage.

Weeks passed with no further incident for Beckett but with each visit, Ryan and Esposito could see the hope drain out of her. She was relieved that they hadn't gone after Castle or any other member of her family and friends but time in prison was starting to show on her; She'd lost weight, a fact that the boys hide from Castle on her request and she tries to reassure them that she is fine, that this is for the best for everyone.

"How is Castle?" she manages to ask in one of their visits.

That's when the boys find their opening.

"Beckett, let him visit. He wants to see you, he misses you!"

"Ryan, no! We talked about it. Word will get out that he came, let the world think that he's moved on. I'm not going through this for nothing! We have to be extra careful. Where are you guys meeting, are you all careful not to raise suspicions? Does he go out with other women like I told you?"

"Hey, hey, calm down! Don't get agitated. We are very careful, no one suspects anything. As far as the world is concerned we've abandoned your case. Castle is going out and even doing interviews parading his new relationship."

She blanches at the mention of a new woman in her husband's life, even though it was what she asked. Her look is not lost on the boys.

"Who?" she manages to ask with what she hopes passes as a neutral expression.

"Pay up buddy!" Ryan bursts while Esposito grumbles in Spanish.

"What's going on?"

"I knew you'd be dejected upon hearing about Castle with a new woman, but mister tough here, thought otherwise." The detective gloats.

"Seriously Beckett, a month in prison has turned you into a whip?" Esposito huffs.

"Excuse me for missing my husband and being sex deprived!" she explodes.

Both detectives stare wide eyed at her before averting their gaze grousing.

"Too much information Beckett, way too much!"

"Ha! Two can play this game bud!" she grins.

"What can I do? I know you all work tirelessly to find even the smallest of clues to get me out, when I see you I want some of the normalcy back. Forget what's waiting for me behind that door. Now, spill, who is Castle taking out?"

The two detectives look at one another deciding how to break the news. They finally mutter at once. "Hayley!"

"And why the twin grins?" she asks.

"Because we have the best of times teasing them along with Kylie."

"Who is Kylie?"

Even wider grins appear on their faces.

"Hayley's girlfriend."

"What? Should I have known that?"

"Nope, and neither did Castle, until he got a visit from Kylie demanding he leaves her girl alone! You should have seen him Beckett; trying to understand who that crazy woman was and who was her girl!"

All three have tears in their eyes from laughing so hard.

"Hayley was nearby recording the whole thing to show you once you are out." Ryan explains bringing them back to reality.

"Bro!" Esposito huffs.

"Sorry Beckett." Ryan sombers.

"Guys, I told you it's fine. And to be honest it's good to know he has all of you by his side." She stops and takes a deep breath. "Look, if anything…"

"Stop right there, do not finish that sentence!"

Ryan's phone breaks the moment. After he's hung up he updates them.

"That was vice. They found faux- Beckett's hide out. We have to go!"

"Faux- Beckett?"

"Yeah we still don't have a name and your husband suggested it."

"Of course he did." She laughs. "Go, go!" she urges.

"No message?"

"S' agapo!" (I love you)

The boys after the first times they've asked Castle to explain what message she was sending that gave him such a huge smile, so now they were familiar with her pattern.

"What language this time?" they simply ask.

"Greek."

* * *

The apartment where faux Beckett lived proved to be another dead end. By the time they got there, they found her already dead; apparently whoever was behind this, was one step ahead and had already been there before them.

Vice led them in the apartment after a raid at a strip club. They'd notice the similarity with the 12th's Captain and let her get away hoping she'd lead them in her hideout. While they waited for backup the vice team was placed in front of the place, but someone had probably broken in from the fire escape and finished the job. Now their only hope was getting her coworkers to talk.

The next day Ryan and Esposito started interrogating the girls from the club, hoping that someone would know something. A couple of girls seemed to know about a new guy that had come into her life recently, promising her that he'd change her life, leave stripping behind. The most helpful though was a girl who not only knew about the guy, but he'd seen him one night when he came to pick her up, making her able to describe him. They finally had a sketch and optimism returned to the team.

While the guys searched through every photograph of known felons, they tried to involve other departments as well, in hope that he might have been involved in something illegal. Castle was certain that their guy was just another puppet employed by Loksat but he had shown the sketch to a couple of his guys wishing they could help.

A phone call breaks their concentration and Espo goes out to answer it, recognizing the number.

"Shit!" He exclaims while entering the PI office once again.

"What's wrong?" Castle asks.

"Beckett has been attacked, again! Not as bad as before, they fractured her ribs and nurse needed to reapply the cast on her wrist. Sons of bitches knew exactly where to hit to cause pain. She denied to go to the hospital"

"Damn it guys! I thought you had guards looking for her after last time." He starts pacing his office, not knowing what to do with himself.

"We did!" Espo defends. "She got attacked in the showers this time."

"You mean to tell me that another woman did this to her and she is still breathing?" Castle asks unconvinced.

"She didn't fight back." Espo informs him.

"Why the hell not? What's going on in there?"

"She didn't mention anything weird the other day." Both boys agree.

"I think it's time you arrange me a visit."

"Bro, we've talked about it. She doesn't want you exposed."

"I don't care anymore! It's more than a month and I've only seen her briefly while lying on a hospital bed! Make this happen! Arrange me a private room where her "lawyer" can visit.

 **TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

_Thank you to those reading and reviewing the story. Really means a lot for me since I'm not very confident with what I write._

* * *

The next day, when they inform Beckett she has a visitor, she doesn't think much of it; just the boys checking up on her, but when she notices that they move her towards a private room she starts to worry, did they come to finish what they started yesterday? Was this it? Without being able to say goodbye to Castle?

When they shove her in the room she is alone, making her anxiety levels skyrocket but at the same time giving her the time to find something to defend herself. She comes up empty, but when the door opens all rational thought seizes.

"Castle! Oh my god! What are you doing here?"

"How could you tell? I'm wearing all these layers!" he indicates himself while removing his baseball cap and sunglasses.

"Babe, I'd recognize you everywhere! You should know that by now."

"Hi," he says timidly coming closer but at the same time assessing her injuries.

"I'm fine" she assures him after catching him staring a little too long. He huffs in response. "Really, it's not so bad if that's what you are afraid, because to be honest I expected a warmer greeting after so long!" she complains. "And don't tell me those few minutes at the hospital count, I could barely feel anything from all the pain meds." She feels bold.

"Kate, seriously!"

"Shhh…" she covers his mouth with her hand. "stop talking" She husks.

The moment she closes the remaining distance all his worries seize to exist and he is reciprocating her kiss, passionately.

"Are you my conjugal visit, Rick?" she manages to ask when they finally pull apart after an intense make out. As soon as the words leave her mouth, she realizes what this must mean and freezes.

"You didn't!" she accuses, stepping back.

"I didn't." he assures closing the distance once again.

"You've lost weight." He notices.

"And you are barely sleeping" She accuses back. "What are we doing, making obvious statements about one another?" she is irritated.

"Beckett…"

"Food is crap okay? Most of the time I don't even have the time to finish my portion since someone is trying to pick a fight by throwing it!"

He sighs loudly. "Kate I beg you, let us come clean."

"Castle there is no point beating the same bush, we've talked about it" she tries to remind him with her more soothing voice. "It's not so bad now. I can handle a few bruises"

"A few?" he stops again trying to calm his nerves.

"Castle, you know I won't stand it, if you get hurt or worse because of my choices!"

"Always the martyr."

"Not a martyr, just taking a stand for the bad choices I made in the autumn. Please don't worry so much, I'm…."

"Do not say fine…"

"I'm coping." She finishes smartly. "Sooner or later the truth will come out, I know it."

Deciding to let it rest and enjoy whatever time he has visiting her, he hugs her tight.

"Come here." He says leading them towards the bed.

"Ehm, I'm not sitting on that bed."

That earns an honest laugh from Castle.

"Seriously? You get picky on where you'll sit?"

"Who knows how many people have had sex on it, I'll pass!"

Castle hasn't stopped laughing due to the incredulous look on her face.

"I really needed that laugh," he tells her, "come on."

He takes her by the hand and sits on the floor, his back propped on the wall and Beckett leaning on him.

"Am I hurting you?

"Oh babe, right now, I'm great! So what's on your agenda?"

"So many things Beckett, but first I'm curious about something. Why didn't you fight back?"

"Look at me. This time it was only the ribs and my wrist."

"Again" he cuts her off.

"Again," she agrees. "I won't give them any reason to do worse damage. I'm doing everything I can to come back home in one-piece babe."

He is the one initiating their kiss, this time more urgent, hands exploring, hair tousled and they both end up breathing heavily.

"Can't wait to get you back home so I can have my way with you, All. Night. Long!" he admits.

"Oh, so you only want me for my body!" she teases.

"What can I say… although I've really missed… your cold feet."

"That's it mister!"

With one swift motion she has him pinned to the ground, pain be damned, and twisting his ear.

"Ow, Beckett! Apples, apples!"

"Not working babe," she husks dropping a chaste peck on his lips.

"You had a problem with the bed, but you are okay on the floor?"

"You are comfy!" she laughs.

"Kiss me and make it count, before I realize on how many bugs we are laying."

"I think I'll manage to get your mind off the bugs!"

* * *

When Castle gets back home he is depressed. The little time he had with Beckett wasn't enough, not by a long shot. He considers it a good visit, not only because of their little make out session on the floor, which still brings a smirk on his face, but because she made her promise him that she'll start eating more and take care of herself. This grim mood has brought a new sense of determination; he can't stand on the sidelines while his wife rots in prison.

Lost in thought he heads straight to the drink cart missing the two figures occupying his couch. When the man clears his throat, Castle jumps spilling the drink he was pouring.

"Jeez, dad!"

"Hello son." He greets. "And I'm sure you've heard of Rita." He says indicating his partner.

"Yeah, I hear she was the one to thank for our brief break up earlier this year." He bursts.

"I was just trying to…" Rita starts to object.

"Now it's not the time to get into this." Hunt intervenes. "We are here to help you and your wife.

"I thought you never worked together." He states sarcastically.

When his father doesn't catch the bait and remains mute, Castle curiosity gets the better of him and forgets all about Rita; for now!

"What do you have?"

"Your guy from the sketch."

"How can you know about that?"

"Not important. His name is Adam Jones, former military, employed by Loksat to hire that prostitute and convince her to change her looks. He didn't know why or what he was getting into, he just needed the money to cover his medical bills."

"How long are you sitting on that information?"

"It all fell into place when you found Maisy Boone dead."

"Do you have him?"

"I'll give you the location and the details, but you have to promise me to be careful. No one should know about our involvement in this."

"Agreed. Now give me the location so my wife won't have to spend more time that necessary in that hell hole!"

 **TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

_Thank you for sticking with me throughout the story, inconsistent updates and all. One more chapter to go. Hope you like it._

* * *

When Castle went back to the precinct with the name and the details everyone was suspicious. They couldn't believe that after all that search it was Castle who came out of the blue with the name. Gates in particular took him in her office and grilled him for details, but he wouldn't budge; he claimed his PI connections and didn't provide anything else.

Boys were in charge of the swat team that approached Jones' house. They stayed back observing his home in case he could lead them to the bigger fish behind the conspiracy, but when the next morning came and he still hadn't made any move to leave the house they decided to move so as not to risk losing him.

They took him back to the precinct where he confessed to everything, but unfortunately he couldn't provide any more info. Whoever hired him was just a voice on the phone or a figure in a parking garage. Castle was relieved that his wife would get out but at the same time he was worried that maybe now Lokstat would come even harder for her; they just couldn't catch a break.

Beckett was oblivious of the developments, since the guys were waiting to tell her when all the charges were dropped and it would be a matter of hours to be free again. They didn't want her doing anything stupid in her haste to try and find more evidence from inmates and risk her life.

With the information and evidence provided by Hunt, along with Jones' confession the judge only needed to sign the papers to drop the charges on Beckett, and Castle was already outside the prison with the boys, waiting for the green light to go and get her out. So when Gates called them with the all clear, it was just the boys who went inside to get her. Castle was still playing his part till the last second.

To say Beckett was surprised not to be lead with handcuffs to see the boys was an understatement, but when she went into the prison office and saw them waiting for her and the commander apologizing for the time she had to spend there, her reaction was something the boys didn't expect.

"NO!"

"What do you mean no, Captain Beckett?"

"This is another trick, they want me out so they can go after me and my family. I'll stay here, let them be safe."

"Beckett," Espo approached her trying to reason with her, "we acquired the evidence needed to exonerate you, we were the ones to interrogate Jones and got a confession for everything. It's over."

"For now!" she was getting paranoid now.

"How much longer till they come at us again? And maybe next time it's Castle, or his family!"

"Beckett! We have people looking out for you, people higher up" he tried to make her understand without revealing too much in front of the director.

"Captain Beckett, I know this last month and a half was hard on you, but it's over, you are free. From tomorrow you can put behind whatever happened."

Not yet convinced, Beckett decided not to make another scene that might arise more questions from the director and decided to follow the boys and try to find out details later.

"Okay, I'm sorry! Seems like my shrink will have a field day with me" she tried to play the victim, make herself seem unstable so that the director won't question her outburst even further.

"Once again, I'm sorry for what you had to go through, Captain."

"Thank you."

* * *

Once she had gathered her clothes and belongings with which she was arrested and they were alone, she started questioning the boys.

"What the hell, boys! I thought you'd leave the case alone, have LokSat believe I was no longer a threat. Do you understand what you are starting again?"

"Can you calm down?" Esposito is trying to make her see reason.

"Castle's father has your backs Beckett, he is the one providing the evidence, and he is the one trying to find more on LokSat. We couldn't leave you in there any longer!"

She is not calming down even after she hears Hunt's name.

"I don't know guys, I want this thing over, I want Castle and his family safe!"

"You are his family too Beckett," Ryan speaks for the first time since they met her, "and all this time he did everything he could to investigate while being careful. Don't sell him short. He knows what he is doing, and once his father came through he was like a caged animal. Couldn't wait to have you back."

The mention of Castle makes her calm a little but she still walks looking behind her back, like waiting for the other shoe to drop.

"Get in the back." Esposito orders her, once they reach the car looking at her pointedly in order to get his message. They've come to pick her up with an SUV with tainted windows and that has her looking at them funny; not their usual ride.

"Just get in the back without questioning everything for once!"

That does the trick, she opens the door and gets in, only to come face to face with the expectant Richard Castle.

She has barely closed the door behind her when she finds herself enveloped in a crushing hug, forgetting all about her injuries.

"Castle, the ribs" she manages to say.

"Sorry, sorry! What took you guys so long?"

"Your wife decided she liked the room service and wanted to stay in there!"

"Beckett!"

"I just want you safe babe, and me being out…"

"Stop right there. Don't start with your B.S. My father is on the case now, let us use his resources for once. And besides, he has arranged for us to fly to a secure location till it's all over."

"What?" all three other passengers of the car ask. "And you didn't tell us?" the boys ask.

"Alexis, mother, you and me, till this is all over. And according to Hunt it won't be long. They are really closing in on LokSat, he didn't provide any more details."

"So what, we just run away from our lives? Including your mother and Alexis? Your daughter was starting to warm up to me again, and now this?"

"Can you calm down? Seriously it's like you'd prefer to be anywhere but here with us!"

He is really hurt by her reaction now. He understood her freak out at first, but now after explaining?

She takes a deep breath, trying to get herself under control, before replying.

"Okay, no second guessing your actions. I'm sorry, don't know what got into me. Let's do it Hunt's way."

"That's my girl! Now come here!" She lets herself believe them, lets herself enjoy her husband's affection and put the LokSat ordeal behind, for the time being.

"Ew, guys we preferred when you were fighting." The boys tease and just like that some kind of normalcy comes back.

"We were not fighting!" they both reply.

"Aw here goes the in sync thing again!"

* * *

They drop Castle off at the loft to pack their stuff and they take Beckett back to the precinct where Gates is waiting them.

"Captain, it's so good to see you again! Gates addresses Beckett the moment she steps foot in the bullpen, leaving no room for doubt on her work status, not to her, not to every officer in the floor.

"Thank you Sir, happy to be back."

When the doors close and they are alone, her former Captain starts,

"You should have come to me Beckett, I would have helped you. Avoided all this mess."

"I was really stupid Sir, I can see it now. Don't know what got into me, leaving Castle, keeping my team in the dark… stupid moves from the moment I got the phone call that morning."

"I'm glad you own up to your mistakes Kate, but no one else knows?"

"No Sir, only you, the boys and Castle and I'd like to keep it that way. We don't know what their next move might be now that I'm out. I don't want to endanger anymore people."

"Don't worry, your secret is safe with me, as long as you are being safe."

"I will be Sir, I'd also like to ask another favor. Would you mind staying as interim Captain for a couple weeks more? Officially to decompress after what happened, take that trip to Bora Bora, unofficially to gain more time, see if they make another move, while we lay low."

"You just said you won't be investigating."

"I won't Sir, I'm done. We have people at higher places."

"I thought you said, no one knows."

"Technically these two people are family. They are the reason Castle got the evidence to get me out."

"Alright, I'll ask to stay while you are off."

"Thank you Sir, for everything!"

"Be safe, both of you!"

* * *

With Beckett back at the loft, the family is reunited and ready to board the plane that will take them to an unknown location.

"I'm sorry, to all of you. I was stupid and my actions led us here."

"Aw darling, we are just glad you are alright. You gave us quiet a scare. Just give us a heads up next time."

"There won't be a next time Martha. I might sound like a broken record, but I'm done. I'll just focus on my Captain duties and nothing else. Family is more important; I'll prove myself to you."

"You don't have to prove yourself darling, we just want you both happy."

Castle had remained mute during her speech. After all this time he knew her, even better than she knew herself, so he was holding back, he wanted to believe her but given her past he was reserved.

"I know you've heard it before," she now focuses only on him, "and given my actions since autumn you have every right to doubt me. But I'll prove you again and again that you are THE most important thing for me."

She waits with bated breath for his reaction, this will either break them or give her another chance.

He doesn't tell her anything, he just envelopes her in a hug, minding her injuries this time.

She doesn't need anything else to know that with time he will forgive her and that's when silent tears start falling.

"You got soft in prison," he jokes trying to break the tension.

"Shut up!"

"Make me…"

"We have an audience" she reminds him.

"Not anymore." He notes.

"My tears scared them away?"

"It takes more than tears to drive them away. They just decided to be discreet for once. So about shutting up…"

She pecks him lightly "how about that?"

"Knowing me, you think, that will shut me up?"

"How about now?" she asks after another light kiss that lasts a bit longer.

"That's why I got you out? Come on Beckett, I know for a fact you can do better." He teases.

She traces his lips with her tongue and just when he thinks that finally they are getting to the good part, she withdraws, he groans.

"Seriously woman?"

"I thought you liked it when I teased you." She continues her game.

"I'll show you teasing!"

He hoists her on the kitchen counter, making her squeal in surprise and starts kissing her with all he's got. Open mouths battling for control, while teeth clash, breaths mingling and tongues tasting one another. And just like that with a loud pop he withdraws.

"Whoa!" she exclaims out of breath.

"That's how you shut up someone." He triumphly exclaims.

Twisting his ear, she threatens him. "I hope you didn't practice this with anyone else while I was locked up."

"Never Beckett, you know it."

"I know it, babe."

"I missed you."

"So much!"

 **TBC**


	7. Chapter 7

_This chapter concludes, my little story. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, favorited, followed. Hope you enjoyed it. Would love to hear from you :)_

* * *

It's been a week since they are away and they've managed to forget all about the heartbreak of the previous months. At least during daytime; Beckett isn't as carefree as she lets on, in front of her family, including Castle. She lays awake at night, itching to get out of bed but afraid she'll wake up Castle and come looking for her, making her share her deepest fears. She doesn't trust how Hunt tied everything up with a nice bow and presented it to them; the way he acquired the leads, shady, the way they've let them believe that the case is over, too easy. Paranoia is getting the better of her but she tries to hide it during the day doesn't want to concern her family even more, but during the night her fears come out full force. If Castle notices her dark circles, he doesn't comment. They enjoy their days at the beach knowing that once back in the city they'll have to dive into their lives that they've put on hold.

Castle on his part is relishing the time away from the city. It's rare they've all gone away and even under these circumstances he is making the better of it. He tries not to crowd her, she is not going to leave him again, he knows that and he tries to prove it both to himself and to her by letting her run the beach alone, even if sometimes it takes her longer than necessary. He doesn't question her he just lets her come looking for him. He senses the days her mood is foul, but doesn't push, he knows she just wants to go back to the city, resume their lives and put this mess behind them, she still blames herself and the more they stay in the island, the guiltier she feels. Alexis' pouting doesn't help either. His daughter was very supportive at first enjoying the company of her father and grandmother outside the city; they didn't have an extensive vacation in a long time, and she really missed it. But as the days pass the do's and don'ts of their stay are starting to get to her, resulting in tension mainly between her and her father. Beckett is staying out of it, but observes them, taking notice of how another relationship is put to test because of her actions.

Today is one of the good days. Beckett is the first to wake up after a well-rested sleep, the first after a long time and decides to take advantage and surprise them with breakfast, show them how grateful she is that they put up with her attitude. She knows that on some days, well most of them if she is honest with herself, she is not easy to deal with, guilt overwhelming her, but today she woke up with a purpose; make the most of their time there and enjoy her time with the family. She hadn't come near the kitchen so far during their brief stay, always finding food ready, from either Castle or Alexis, but she manages to acquaint herself with the space and the appliances rather quickly.

She pulls a number of ingredients from the shelves deciding to make some of their favorites for her power breakfast. She wants to surprise them. That's how Alexis finds her almost half an hour later; counter covered with flour from where she decided to bake a small cake along with pancakes, bacon and omelet.

"Wow! It smells amazing in here. Good morning!"

"Good morning, bud."

"What time did you get up to make all of these?"

"Haven't been up long, maybe half an hour or so?"

Another set of footsteps echoes through the kitchen.

"Darlings, good morning! What are you two cooking?"

"Not me grams, just woke up, it's all Kate."

"Oh darling!" she exclaims while kissing her good morning, "starting to feel better?"

The Captain blushes, Martha was never one to beat around the bush, but putting her in the spotlight was never something she handled well, especially when it came to her family life.

"Yeah, I'm sorry, I know I act like I'm the only one affected by this mess, but you have to know how deeply sorry I am."

"Oh, we know. What YOU don't seem to comprehend though is that we have forgiven you, there is no need to beat yourself up." The older woman tries to make her see.

"Thank you, both of you." She tells them while hugging Martha.

Alexis who had stayed out of the conversation, stands up and goes to hug Beckett, showing that what her grandma said, stands for her too.

"Thank you!" she is now teary.

"Nonsense, let's eat before all this gets cold." The older woman puts a stop to the talk.

Beckett sits and eats with the two redheads of the family, indulging in small talk about nothing in particular, but when she thinks of it, that's how breakfast is supposed to be.

After a while and with Castle still asleep, she gets up preparing to cook another omelet, but when Alexis notices what she pulls from the shelf, she is gaping at her.

"Seriously?"

Beckett smiles at Alexis' incredulous face.

"I've noticed she hasn't done anything extreme in a while, so I'll surprise him today."

"The things you do for love." Martha exclaims and Beckett finds herself blushing once again.

* * *

She leaves grandmother and granddaughter to enjoy their food, while she takes a tray to Castle; since he has not woken up yet, they better make the most of it.

She creeps into the room, leaving the tray by her bedside table while crawling in bed peppering Castle's face with kisses trying to coax him to wakefulness.

"Mmm, Kate?"

"Where you expecting someone else?" She is in a playful mood this morning and she lets him see it.

"I was just having this awesome dream that included a beach, myself and two Victoria Secret models." He plays along.

"Two?" she inquires. "The other night you were begging me to stop and you think you can handle two young super models?"

"Beckett!" he whines. "You almost made me black out, while doing that thing!"

"Well apparently it wasn't enough since today you are dreaming of two super models."

He opens one eye, watching her, trying to understand if he ruined her good mood, but he sees her smirking so he continues to play along.

"You wouldn't believe how hot they were, and their assets…"

"I'll show you super models" she exclaims while straddling him. She kisses him fervently, morning breath be damned while her hand finds him through his boxers.

When he moans, she knows he's got him and before he can react she gets off of him and leans on the headboard next to him.

His expression leaves her breathless from laughing while she snatches her phone from the nightstand capturing his dazed face. It's a good 30 seconds later that he manages to utter a word.

"Seriously?"

"Seriously." She confirms, still laughing. "But I'll make it up to you." She says while producing him the breakfast tray.

"I can't argue; breakfast is the most essential meal of the day but it's not in any way making it up to me."

"Even if I made you a smorellet"

"You made me a smorelet? Really?"

"Really."

"And cake? You went to the bakery?"

"Nope, that's all me." She proudly proclaims.

He is silent all of a sudden and deep in thought.

"I didn't forget some kind of anniversary, did I?"

"No babe, don't worry. Just wanted to make something nice for you and our family."

He is speechless, in the few days they've been in the island she had been so closed off, and he now realizes it's the first time she's referred to Martha and Alexis as her family too.

"Close your mouth, Castle. I know I was and am difficult to deal with, but from now on I'll enjoy our time here, what happened, happened. I can't change my actions."

"That's my girl!" he says kneeling on the bed kissing her.

"But for what it's worth and for one last time, I want you to hear me say how sorry I am."

When she sees him trying to object, she cuts him off.

"Not about my actions last autumn, but for how I'm behaving all this time. And you are being so patient with me."

"Beckett, we'll get through this obstacle too." He says confidently.

* * *

"How did I get so lucky, with you?" She doesn't wait for an answer, she just leans in, sealing their mouths with a shattering kiss while Castle removes the tray from her lap, deposits it on the nightstand and brings her on top of him to continue what she started when she woke him.

Much later they come out of their room, twin smiles on their faces and as their luck has it, Martha is the one greeting them in the living room.

"Well, well. Aren't you two looking lovely this morning. Or should I say noon?"

"Good morning mother," he greets, "where is Alexis?"

"Out by the beach. Music wasn't enough to muffle your sounds." She says looking at them pointedly.

They both stop dead in their tracks.

Martha lets them for a couple of seconds and she bursts out laughing.

"Oh, relax kiddos. I'm just messing with you!"

"Mother! That was not funny!"

"Oh, I beg to differ. You should have seen your faces." She continues to laugh almost to the point that she has tears in her eyes.

"You were saying about family?" He asks.

"I wouldn't change her." She tells him while leaning on his side.

* * *

Later they are all sitting by the sun sipping iced teas that Beckett made; she is on kitchen duty for the day as she'd explained them, when they listen to the landline ringing.

They all freeze. That phone never rings. They have a satellite phone which they use to contact Ryan and Esposito back at New York, receiving updates of their non-existent progress, every once in a while.

Beckett is the first to move towards the sound, which prompts Castle to follow.

"Hello?"

"It's good to hear your voice, Beckett. I'm guessing my son is listening as well?"

Upon recognizing the voice, she turns the phone towards Castle, in a move they've practiced over the years, both listening from the device.

"He is now. What's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong. The exact opposite actually. "LokSat has been eliminated."

Silence from their end.

"I was expecting a little more enthusiasm." He continues.

"Who was he?" she asks, curious to find out.

"The less you know, the better. Just know that you are safe and free to resume your lives."

"Thank you! To both you and Rita. We owe you." Castle offers.

"Are you sure we are safe?"

"LokSat was captured a week before, we didn't contact you sooner because we wanted to make sure. The coast is clear Kate."

"Thank you!" she echoes her husband's exclamation, but before she can ask anything else they hear the dial tone. Hunt had hung up.

They look at each other dumbfounded, not able to comprehend what exactly happened, but after a beat, Castle lifts her off her feet, twirling her.

"We are finally free Beckett! No more looking behind our backs, no more jumping upon hearing the smallest sound. It's over!"

Beckett, finally lets herself feel the joy and relief her husband is feeling, hugging him back. But just before they go back out to tell the others the good news, she stops him by the door.

"Thank you, for not giving up on me, on us!"

"Always!"

From the hill across their little villa, two figures observe the joy of the small family.

"They bought it." Rita says.

"We'll look out for them."

 **THE END**


End file.
